


To Do

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, really bad pun warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is being "helpful", this should be interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So what's on yers?"

Zoe looked up from the piece of paper in her hands to note the mechanic's piercing stare in her direction. "Smile. Remember. Get better," the first mate read. "And yours?"

"Keep Serenity in repair. Simon."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "She actually put Simon on your to-do list?"

Kaylee nodded.

"That girl is too clever for her own good sometimes," Zoe added after a moment.

"Zoe!"

Both women looked up as the captain entered the galley and approached the table were they sat.

"Could someone explain to me why our little albatross just handed me a..." Mal paused and glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand. "A note?"

"What's it say?" Kaylee inquired.

Mal looked down again and began to read. "1. Captainey Things, 2. Don't get shot." He didn't get a chance to finish.

After pausing for the ladies to regain their composure before he repeated his question. "It's not that I don't appreciate the advice, but why is River making to-do lists for each of us?"

"I'm sorry Capt'n," Kaylee said when she finally could speak. "t'is my fault. I tole River that the crew was a bit listless as of late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lists are distributed. More fun ensues.

“ _Mae Mae?_ What are you writing?”

River answered without looking up from her work, “Serenity has a problem, must be solved.”

After a moment she met Simon's eye and continued. “I can help.”

Simon wasn’t sure what the problem was but decided to let her finish. She looked so happy writing her notes.

***

“So this here’s my list?” Jayne looked down at the ornate letters on his page. “Some mighty complicated words for a man like me to understand.”

River looked up through her hair and grinned. “Your act doesn’t work. I can see up here.” She tapped his forehead for emphasis. “Mother taught you. Big words, big dreams. Don’t need to hide from me.”

He paused for a moment to gaze upon her before looking again at his list. “So, what ya got for me to do then? Lessee here… step one, clean mah guns. I do that every day.

“Step two, work out and lift weights, seems I’ve been doin that a lot lately too, as you well know.”

River at least had the decency to look embarrassed as she met his gaze. He looked down again but did not continue. Instead a wide grin stretched across his face.

“I’ll be in my bunk when you’re ready for step 3.”

As he turned to leave, she spoke with a grin, “No fair Jayne. Have to go in order.”

***

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Inara looked up from her list. “Come in.”

Mal noted the surprise that momentarily flitted across her face. He took the pro offered seat, not sure how to begin.

She met his confusion with her best smile and filled the silence. “You knocked. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“T’was on my list,” he explained, showing her the paper. “Right here at number 4.”


	3. Final To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final list.

“Captain?”

Zoe looked up from the ledger she was scrutinizing, “What is it Harris?”

“I... ah...” Harris stammered. He glanced down a the yellowed piece of paper in his hand before admitting, “I'm not sure, mam.”

Yellow, Zoe realized, not yellowed. The paper had always been yellow. She tried a different tack with her new mechanic. “How goes the re-wiring in the engine room?”

“That's how I... ah... found this, mam. It fell from behind one of the panels.”

Zoe nodded, things becoming a bit clearer. “A note from Kaylee then? Or some reminder she wrote to herself perhaps?” 

“No, mam.” Harris shook his head solemnly, then added, “I know Miss Kaylee's script almost as well as I know my own by now. This ain't from her hand.”

Zoe sighed, extending her hand for the note. Idly she considered if the note had been left by Bester which made her wonder if Bester had been capable of the written word. The thought brought a half smile to her lips.

The smile left Zoe's face as soon as she looked up the words. The note was not from Bester, nor was it written by Kaylee. The precise lines and perfect letters could only be the work of one author, River. She began to read.

“Mam?” Harris tried, confusion in is voice. “Captain?” He tried again, worry tingeing his tone.

Zoe did not respond. Lost as she was in this final list, made almost unreadable by the tears in her eyes.

\--  
Serenity  
1\. Keep us warm.  
2\. Let Kaylee know if you are hurting.  
3\. Know that you are loved.  
4\. Be a leaf of the wind.  
5\. Soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was aways supposed to be the last chapter. For a while I thought there might be some more before this but it never seemed to have materialized.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal back in Feb 2009


End file.
